Sakura kyouko
by iriazeph
Summary: es una historia algo larga... solo me centro en una alternativa, básicamente solo es un relato, espero les guste, pronto haré una pero mas entendible y mas detallada y con sentido.


"Ironía ante la desilucion"

Me hallo en una nueva ciudad, junto a mi este ser con forma de gato, -Sakura aquí es- dijo el con ese ojos redondos fríos y a la ves vacíos, -espero esta vez poder cazarla- exclame con un tono frio,

Invocando mi soul gem a mi manos, caminamos para hallar a bruja, ya eras 2 horas de camino y nada u un, -no te desanimes Sakura- ignore su hablar solo me enfocaba en la búsqueda.

Cansada, decide buscar donde sentarme, vi una banca y me recosté, cerré los ojos un rato, mis manos en mi nuca, el odioso gato no paraba de insistir que buscara, invoque mi lanza y con señales de amenaza hacia él. Dejo de insistir y se marchó, recostada empecé a ver las estrellas, y poco a poco cerré los ojos.

La noche era fría, se oía el ruido de los grillos, el viento estaba calmado apenas acariciaba mi cuerpo, me hallaba en un viejo parque los arboles daban aspecto de un viejo bosque, aquella fuente destrozada era un perfecto escenario para un asesinato.

Me levante y camine adentrándome más en el parque, mi soul reacciono ante un bruja, -te halle es hora que juguemos-, busque el portal para adentrarme a su refugio.

Llamando el poder de mi soul gem, me transforme, lista para avanzar invoque mi lanza. Mire fijamente aquel árbol y haciendo una cruz con la lanza abrí el porta, estado dentro el escenario era absurdo, camine y mas absurdo era, paredes pintados como con crayón puras líneas estrañas, unas formaban patos mal dibujados, otros eran pájaros quería suponer, picos muy largos, alas cortas, enormes patas como de 2 metros.

Entre a un cuarto donde había cuadros de frutas que estas formaban figuras de personas matándose, cansada de los cuartos extraños, asumía una pérdida de una media hora en este mundo de a bruja.

Fatigada, me halle en un bosque hecho de periódico, unas hadas de mal recortes, el agua era papel quemado, unas flores de papeles de colores, en cada pétalo unas bocas, unos labios con alas volaban, animales más extraños, el cielo era rojo, un sol que era la cara de un bebe todo deforme su rostro parecía que lo habían bañado con acido.

El suelo un enorme mosaico de un extraño ojo, de repente un olor a azufre, después otro a humedad, tape mi nariz con mi mano derecha, y esos gritos debes no paraban, -donde estas maldita no juegues y combate-.

Camine más y una enorme puerta de papel , tome mi lanza, lanzándome hacia ese trozo de papel lo corte, y ahí estaba la bruja, una pequeña mal dibujada niña.

Coletas de huesos, un rostro de una muñeca de bebe, manos pequeñas, piernas de avestruz, sus cabellos eran misma cadenas. Ni pensarlo me lance contra ella, cortado su brazo derecho, mi rostro asumió una sonrisa muy fría, mis ojos un inmenso calor,- eres mía maldita cosa deforme-.

Corrí hasta ella para cortar el otro brazo, pero ella estiro su brazo rápidamente tomándome de mi pierna derecha y alzándome muy arriba, en rollo todo su brazo en mi cuerpo, no pude zafarme, era muy fuerte, me tenía como una serpiente toda enrollada.

Tomo mi lanza con su extraña piernas y lista para ser clavada en mi rostro, ella acerco la lanza en mí dejándome ver la punta, no mostré miedo alguno, -ya es todo, deja de jugar y mátame- provocándola, en eso ella lanzo el movimiento y usando todas mi fuerzas me balacee haciendo un movimiento arriesgado la lanza corto su brazo, pudiendo liberarme, caí al suelo con apenas una cortada en mi torso derecho, me levante invocando varias lanzas, -que el juego comience-.

Lance cada una en partes de su cuerpo, eras como ver agujas enterradas en un muñeco, ella gritaba de dolor y más me intentaba agarrar, un descuido me cogió de un brazo lastimándome gravemente, ya adolorida y un brazo solamente para pelear, la mire fijamente –eres mía-.

El ser me empezó a tirar de su boca acido, corrí rápidamente, las hadas de papel me seguían y explotaban, trate de esquivarla y una se puso en mi pierna derecha dejándome inmune.

Lastimada más, me arrastre para esconderme, pero aparecieron esos animales frente de mí, uno con colmillos enorme apunto de morderme, tome mi lanza y se lo lance a la piernas, dejando inmóvil, pero no podía más el dolor era enorme de mis heridas.

Los demás me matarían, mire el extraño cielo invoque una lanza, dándole forma de látigo impulsándome para caer en otro lado, -como duele- gritando.

No sé dónde estaba pero mi muerte se acercaba, solo era minutos para que la bruja diera fin a mi vida, decide hacer mi último ataque, tome mi gema arrodillada concentrado todo mi poder invoque una lanza grande con forma de serpiente, yo en la punta de la lanza.

La bruja me vio y al ataque esta vez era enorme, así que me lance contra ella haciendo que la punta de mi lanza la atravesara su estómago y rápidamente enrollarla con toda la lanza en forma de una serpiente.

Ya enrollada la bruja solo concentre lo poco de mi energía para apretarla, me concentre lo más que pude y de un tirón esta reventó no pudiendo soportar la inmensa lanza enrollada en él.

Caí al suelo y de nuevo todo el paisaje volvió a la normalidad, riéndome pero a la ves llorando por mi victoria, toda mal herida sin moverme solo decide esperar mi muerte.

Voltee mi cabeza a la izquierda y ese extraño gato se acercó, -buen trabajo ahora espera que otra chica mágica te case- no entendí sus palabras, un par de tiros de oyeron cerré mi ojos por la reacción, y cuando los abrí el gato estaba tirado con agujeros en su cuerpo.

Alce la mirada y una chica frente tomo lo que quedo de la bruja y me lo acerco a mi cuerpo y este recuperándose de las heridas, paso unos 10 minutos, estando recuperada, ella solo dijo -fuimos engañada por el-.

-nuestros cuerpos solo son recipientes, nuestra alma se halla en el soul gem-

-con magia podemos recuperar este cuerpo ya que es más resistente-

-desde hace tiempo dejamos de ser humanas-

-el como otros solo recolecta energía aprovechando la desgracia de la humanidad-

- se hacen de ella y nosotras no convertimos en esas brujas-

Su rostro ella era algo perdida, su mirada vacía, lo que decía me respondía varias interrogante, tratando de razonar le pregunte –¿cómo sabes esto?-.

Ella dijo -este no es mi mundo tú ya moriste de donde soy-, me quede perpleja, - no es necesario que lo entiendas solo cumplo el deseo de mi amiga muerta- tu como otras en mi mundo fueron engañadas y vine aquí para impedirlo pero llegue tarde-, ella suspiro viendo al cielo.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a impedir que las demás mueran?- con un tono de voz algo fuerte se expresó,

Menciono que en su mundo yo protegí a una chica de nombre Sayaka, no sé por qué pero unas lágrimas me salieron, no lo entendí, -tu alma la recuerda pero tú no tienes memoria de ella- dijo ella,- este mundo ella no existe ella murió convertida en una bruja y le di caza-.

Pensé unos minutos lo que me propuso, -como sé que no me mientes- ella respondió – tan desconfiada como tu padre cuando mato a tu familia y le dio suicidio- la tome de su ropa y la alce con enojo gritándole, -mátame anda pero así no habrá solución- la solté, ella solo se levantó como si nada, se acarició sus cabellos y camino y desapareció en la niebla.

Toda confusa solo camine por la ciudad unas ves más y tratar de olvidar todo sus palabras.

Y solo hacerme de las objetos de la brujas y sobrevivir a este mundo.


End file.
